


A Rainy Day Makes For A Bored Billy

by robingurl



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Old Fic, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: This is an OLD PWP. I wrote this back in 2003 so don't expect anything amazing. Monaboyd.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan





	A Rainy Day Makes For A Bored Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is an ancient PWP for Monaboyd. Don't expect a lot.

Title: A Rainy Day Means A Bored Billy  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Rating: NC-17  
Subject: LOTR RPS  
Pairing: Monaboyd  
Disclaimer: Own nuthin'. xD neverah happened to my knowledge!

Outside the rain pattered on the ground. It had began to puddle and make mud. Billy Boyd looked out the window to his trailer and watched it fall. He sighed, "I'm bored."

Dominic Moghangan looked up from reading his book to look at his lover. "Bored? You, the great Billy Boyd, bored? Ah!" He mocked flaying his arms around, "How maddening."

Billy turned around and pouted, his glare hardening, "You, my love, are beginning to sound as if you don't love me."

"Hey now," Dom began, "I never said that. I never even hinted that. You know that I love you. It's just that I've never seen you bored before. It is quite scary."

"Well we're stuck inside this make up trailer until the rain stops. Which, doesn't look as if it's going to happen any time soon." Billy sat on Dom's lap and got comfertable, "So, yes, your Billy is bored."

"Oh really? Maybe Dommie can help keep you occupied." Dom's eyes glared dangerously and he began to kiss Billy gently. The older man moaned and kissed back. Almost cat like Dom had Billy on the floor and was already undoing the Scottish Bloke's pants. "You," Kiss "Wear," Kiss "The" Kiss, "Tightest" Groan "Pants," Kiss Kiss, "I've" Kiss, "Ever" Kiss Kiss "Seen." Billy kissed him passionately his hands unbuckling Dom's belt and unbuttoning Dom's pants. "Shush," Billy scolded, "You my dear Brandybuck talk way to much."

"Oh do I?" Dom inquired his hands roamed down Billy's thighs and around his penis making Billy moan in anticipation. "What's the moan for? Feel good?" Billy gave Dom a whimper and a nod. Dom did it again and Billy's hips bucked. "No, no, not now.." Good naturally and mostly just to annoy the hell out of Billy, Dom patted Billy's stomach. "Later, my friend, much later."

"Dommie..now..." Billy exclaimed. "Please?"

"Nope."

That was NOT the response that Billy had wanted. Dominic continued to tease him making circles around Billy's hardening cock. "Almost there..." Dominic grinned and when he thought it was 'done' he went in for the kill.

Billy's eyes almost buldged out of his head. A hot mouth engulfed his member and started to suck. "O. O. O. O. O." That was the only sound that Billy could make with his mouth. His hands dug into Dom's head and the pleasure kept coming.

Dom pulled off not finishing and licked the tip over and over again recieving many groans from Billy in return. Billy tried to see why Dom had stopped his pleasuring. Then when Billy had just calmed down the hot wet mouth engulfed him again. What was he doing? His cock hardened in Dom's mouth and Billy was all but shoving it down Dom's throat. Again Dom pulled back and watched as Billy calmed down. When Dom was sure that Billy wasn't aroused again he went in again. This went on for what Billy thought an hour. He couldn't hold it in much longer. To make the teasing even worse Dom stuck one finger inside Billy's hole, then another one and finally a third. Slowly Dom thrusted while his other hand pumped Billy's cock.

Ok, now this was WAY to MUCH!! Billy was beginning to see dots in his eyes, to much pleasure at once. Dom pulled out and took hold of the now rock solid cock. He sucked for another good 30 to 40 seconds and Billy's hips bucked. Finally Billy could hold it no longer, out spewed cum, semen and what ever else was in there. Dom smiled inwardly as he swallowed it all.

Billy laid back breathing hard trying to get air back in his lungs. His thoughts were all hazy now and he couldn't think straight. His cock lay limp in Dom's hand. "Like that?" Dom whispered climbing on top of the older man kissing him passionately on the lips. He pulled away so Bill could answer. Billy looked up at him with wide eyes, "Wha..what was that?"

"I read it in a magazine and decided to try it. You did cum more than usual." Dom mused kissing Billy's forehead. "Hmm, we'll have to try that again."

"Dommie..I want you inside of me..." Billy groaned.

"Bill, we don't 'ave any lube. 'lijah took it." Dom would not go inside Billy with out some. Or so he thought. Billy stared up at him with innocent green eyes. The kind that Pippin used on Merry when he wanted his way. "God, Billy, you are not fair."

"Please? I'll tell you if you hurt me. I promise." Billy begged.

"I can not believe I'm doing this..." Dom sighed and pulled his purple boxers off. Then climbed back on top of Billy, "If I hurt you even the slightest bit and you had better tell me, GOT IT?" Dom glared making sure Billy understood. The Scotsman nodded, he still didn't understand why Dom needed the lube anyway..he was about to find out.

Carefully, almost delicately Dom inserted himself inside Billy, he could feel Billy's muscles still contracting from the climax earlier. Gently Dom started to thrust. Billy held in his cries of pain. This did hurt. "Bill.." Dom began in a harsh tone, "If you're masking your hurt, I'm not going to be very happy with you."

The thrustings became faster and the pain went away. The moans of pain turned into groans of pleasure. Dom pushed in further kissing Billy over and over again. "It did hurt earlier didn't it? Your eyes are teary."

"Only.." groan, "For a little while, I assure you....OOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooo.." Billy got in rhythm with Dom and their bodies moved together. Outside lightening flashed and thunder sounded loudly many times. On the 6th lightening flash Dom felt himself start..then when the thunder followed he climaxed into Billy falling on top of him gasping for air. "Go..God...Friggin..God.."

"Mmmm..That felt..OH!" Billy climaxed again his muscles contracting making Dom climax again. Dom pulled out and laid beside Billy carrassing the other man's curly wig. "Tha..that was good.."

"....is it still raining?" Dom looked out then shook his head, "No..Billy, its not."

A knock came on the door and a voice was heard, "Hurry up and get out here. We're going to do a few scenes before lunch. The weather man says that this afternoon we could see some more showers."

Billy and Dom grinned at each other. Dom gingerly kissed Billy on the lips, "I wouldn't mind a tol if it rained. Let it flood for all I care as long as you are in this trailer naked." Billy playfully smacked upside the head, "You would love that wouldn't you?"

"But of course. A rainy day means a bored Billy."

Fini


End file.
